The Cullens love Michael Jackson!
by KarlaAndTaniaAreImmortal
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day at the Cullen’s household but it quickly became one of the most triadic days ever. But it all so became one of those day that bring the Cullen's even closer together. RIP Michael Jackson! One Shot. Written by: Karla!


**Disclaimer-**

**Karla:Tania! Tania! Guess what.**

**Tania: Uh your going shopping again??**

**Karla: No silly even though that would be awesome still no. I own Twilight!**

**Tania: Uhh no you don't because Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Karla: I have a paper here that says that I do. *Show paper***

**Tania: No, thats a piece of notebook paper with your horrible hand writing on it. (_It's true my hand write is badddd)_**

**Karla:Um ok maybe it is...But I still own-**

**Tania: Don't even say Michael Jackson!**

**Karla: I wasn't going to say that...**

**Tania: Then what were you going to say**

**Karla:I own yoouuu!**

**Tania: Uh oookkkk *Starts to back away slowly then breaks out into a run)**

**Karla:Haha did it again... (Meaning I freak out Tania out all the time cuz its really fun and easy)**

** -Karla  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella POV

I was in the living room in the arms of my angel while Nessie was outside with Jake. All seemed calm till Edward changed the channel to the news.

"**BREAKING NEWS! Singing star was pronounced dead after being taken to hospital in Los Angeles in a deep called to his home in LA found Jackson was not breathing. He was given CPR as the ambulance raced to hospital, a fire department captain told the LA Times newspaper.**

**Known as the King of Pop for hit albums that included songs like Thriller and Billie Jean, Jackson's dramatic stage presence and innovative dance moves were imitated by legions of fans around the world. Once again Michael Jackson is in fact dead. This is no joke this is for real." **

I froze. I felt like everything was moving too slow. This was mind boggling. Michael Jackson…Dead. I couldn't believe it.

"Everyone get in here!" Edward screamed **(I know that Edward doesn't really like this kind of music but this is my story so he does. Hehe , I love being an author!) **

"Edward what is it?!" Esme asked scared

"M-M-M-Michael J-J-J-Jackson I-is D-D-D-dead." Edward stuttered

"What?!?!" Everyone screamed in unison

"Yes the king of pop…d-dead" Edward face was blank after that along with the rest of us.

"Huh who is Michael Jackson?" Renesmee asked innocently

"Bella, Edward how dare you not show your own daughter MJ!" Emmett screamed

"We just never really thought about it." I said

"Well then tell me NOW!" Nessie cut in

"Michael Jackson is a singer. He is very famous, sweetie. Huge in fact. He has sold many many albums. And now h-he has g-gone too a b-better place. Do you understand?" I said

"Um could I hear some of his music please?" She asked

"I'll go and get the Cd's" Jasper said

Third person POV

Jasper went to go get the discs. While Alice went to go get the cd player. Emmett started to move some furniture, probably deciding that he is going to show some of his moves. While Edward, Bella, Carlise, Esme, Jacob and Rosalie were still in shock. Jasper finally came down with a hand full of Cd's along with Alice with was holding a whole stereo.

Renesmee POV

I was watching my aunty Alice set up the stereo while Jasper, Emmet and daddy finally out of shock went through the cds. While everyone else was finally back on Earth was just watching. I was excited to listen to MJ because it seems that that if he was so famous that he would be an awesome artist. But I was also scared out of my mind because I think Emmett was going to dance. Man I really liked this house…

Emmet POV

We decided to start of with Thriller. I love this song! I was in the middle of the living room. Or how Edward likes to call it the living dead room. Today was going to be great. I was going to do all of the moves I know. He he!

Rosalie POV

Omg what kind of idiots did we get involved with! Emmett's an idiot. Edward is an over protective freak. Jasper is too sensitive. And Jacob is just a mutt! Ugh and to make it worse they are in front of us girls dancing like Michael Jackson. They look nothing like Michael other than the super pale skin but I mean by the dancing and sing. Ugh this is going to be a long night. OMG my hair looks awesome. (**idk sound she would get distracted with her own prettiness) **

Third person :{ ) Hehe…it's a mustache

The guys were breaking out moon walks, triple spins and manhood grabs. (Haha I really do know what to call it but u know what I mean..) The girl were sitting there shocked. Other that Rosalie she got bored and left. They were like that for hours upon hours till there wasn't anymore songs to dance and sing to. And all became peace full again in the Cullen house. Maybe to peace full….

**A/N: Yeah this isnt the best thing i have written but I think it was needed. This is in no way shape or form supposed to be disrespectful Michael Jackson. Tell me in a review about how you found out about the great lose and tell what you think. Again I'm sorry if you were expecting something funny but this is serious and its hard being funny all the time. Anyway I'm brainstorming a new chapter for Grocery Shopping for Bella so look out for that. ; { ) ------ Haha its a mustache again!**

**Duces!  
**

_**-Much loovvee, Karla **_


End file.
